Something Great
by xx.TEENAGEDREAM.xx
Summary: She left a letter, a life changing letter my love, bestfriend , inspiration Macy Misa just left me a letter. A Nacy love story two-shot? Can Nick and Macy make it through anything or will there love crash and burn and they have a little Miricale to help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Jonas

Dear Nick,

By time you read this I will already be in New Jersey, the reason I left is a reason I felt I wouldnt be strong enough to tell you in person. Nick im pregnant, yes Nick im carrying our child. I couldnt tell you to your face because we arent even girlfriend and boyfriend anymore and I didnt want to tell when we werent together. I know you are mad but I couldnt bare to tell you, I coulndt look you in the eyes and tell you without me knowing I was making it hard for you, being a parent at seventeen is the last thing you need on your plate. I mean your Nick Lucas of Jonas and im some ex-girlfriend with your baby. Your music is important to you and I see how you love to express your self its the one place you can get away from everything and be you. Well I know your wondering how far along I am and to answer your question..Im four months along, I know I waited four months to tell you im so sorry Nick but me taking your fame from you would hurt everyone. I couldnt bare to do it and our little girl can know that her father didnt abandone her and that I chose not to tell you. Yes Nick its a girl and hopefully she doesnt take after me when it comes to singing! I know you might not ever want to talk to me again and you may not want anything to do with me, but when this baby is born can you be there for her. What im really getting at is will you be a father to our child? Please Nick call me or text me telling me you will be there for her. Im sorry for the mess i've made for my choices but I do care for you Nick and I still do love you, I dont regret anything we have done.

Love,

Macy

How could she think that I would not anything to do with her, of course I wanted to be with and my baby girl. I love Macy MIsa with all my heart. I couldnt believe she left. I slowly I grabbed my phone and sent a text to her.

'_Macy you havent made a mess you have started something great! I love you and the baby, I dont want nothing to do with you, I want everything to do with. And I do love my music Mace but you are my inspiration...your the reason I sing, your the reason I wake up feeling like life has a meaning. Dont you ever feel bad for any of this! Macy Anne Misa im in love with you and I will be on my way to New Jersey as soon as possible because nothing will stop me from being there with you and our child. No matter how far you may be I will go the distance.' _I sent the message not expecting a responce until I read..

'_You are truly the sunshine of my life'_ My heart fluttered and I begun to pack up my suitcase because this was truly something great.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: a Father and his Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Jonas

Macy's P.O.V

It has been 5 months since Nick's arrival and it has been 2 weeks since I had my beautiful baby girl. Nick and I decided to name her Miricale Sabrina Lucas because after all she was our miricale baby. Nick is the best father in the world. He changes her diapers, burps her, and I bet if he could he would mostly likely feed her, but that of course is my job. I remember when wee told our parents it was awkward but they accepted our child.

FLASHBACK

"Nick I can not do this!" My eyes were watery and my palms sweaty.

"Macy it will be fine, we will do your mother first ok." I just nodded as Nick drove to my mothers house. How can I telll my mother that im five months pregnant. I spent all four months in L.A so when I was home she couldnt tell because I only got a slight bump."You ready babe?" NIck was excited but I was terrified. We knocked on the door together hoping that my mom was home.

"Ma-" My mom slowly looked down at my large belly and back up at me. No words came out of her mouth she just gestured us in with her hand. I slowly took a seat right next to NIck on the couch as we waited for my mother to say something.

"Mom I-" She quickly cut me off as I tried to break the silence.

"How far along are you?" I knew she wanted to break down but my mother always kept the tears away. I dont think I have ever seen her cry infront of me before.

"5 months...I didnt even tell Nick he found out last month,,,im so sorry!" NIck squeezed my hand as I begun to sob. He kissed my forehead. My mother came to me and hugged me.

"Macy Anne Misa I love you and I will be there for you and this baby...would you like me to come when you tell Nick's parents?" I looked at Nick who nodded his head 'yes' and with that we were on our way to Nick's house. I could tell he was nervous now he kept quiet the whole ride. I tried to tell him it would be fine but he said nothing. We climbed out of his car and knocked on the Lucas' door my moher padded Nick on the back and he just smiled slightly.

"NICK, the boys told me you left L.A but why and-" stopped mid sentence as I moved infront of Nick slowly. She just shook her head and begun to sob wildly. "No Nick, please tell me-" She couldnt get her words out clearly.

"Sandy why the crying and-" looked at me then Nick, and then my mother. He just stared for minutes.

"We are going to be grandparents...Macy I know this is not the best of situations but since you and Nick are so in love..we will be there for you." ' sobbing slowed and she hugged me as just nodded and remained silent.

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled at the memory of that day. I turned to look at the clock because Nick should be home soon from picking Joe,Kevin, and Stella up from the airport. I looked a Miricale she looked more like me but she has Nick's nose. Nick always said how beautiful she will be since se has my big brown eyes. Then suddenly Nick comes in followed by the rest of the gang.

"Macy and little Miricale!" Stella shrieaks as she grabs Miracle." Dont worry Aunty Stella is here." Stella used the best baby voice she could and I just giggled.

"NO more importantly Uncle Joe is here, now give me the baby Stella!" Stella shook her head. "Stella shes my niece too." Joe said trying to remain calm.

"WELL IM HER AUNT AND HELLO SHE LOVES ME MORE!" Stella retorted back.

"NO ME!" Joe yelled and Nick and I just laughed because Nick and I dont even argue about who she loves more and we are the parents.

"NO ME" Stella exclaimed and they went back forth until the pattern was stopped by Kevin.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?" Kevin asked curiously.

"NOT NOW KEVIN!" Joe and Stella yelled they stopped going back inforth when Nick finally took the baby. Joe and Stella know to never take the baby from Nick because well Nick will just give the dont-even-ask look that everyone loves. I show Stella, Joe, and Kevin to there guest rooms and take Miricale into her baby blue room. Nick and I love the color blue because it reminds us of peace and the state of being calm. I kiss Miricale on the forehead as I lay her in her crib.

"You know Miss Misa you really are a great mother." Nick whispers in my ear quietly. I turn around and smile at him. He slowly kisses me with such passion. I pull away and he has a grin on his face.

"You yourself is a wonderful father, she really is our Miricale." I whisper as I look at my peaceful baby as she sleeps.

A/N I dont know if I am going to keep going but let me know if you like it and im always sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cry to Me

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot and the lyrics my cousin wrote

Macy's P.O.V

Its been two months since Miricale was born and even though Nick doesnt say anything I know its been rough on him. He simply will just pick up his guitar and lock himself in our room for hours. His music is where he can escape and I dont mind I love how he still involves his music in our complicated life.

"Babe I cooked breakfast, if your hungry." I called to him from the kitchen. Sometimes he says not hungry or not now, I wonder what excuse he will use today.

"Coming Mace!" I could hear his footsteps move above me. Maybe today he is in a good mood. I smiled as I saw he walk down. He pecked my lips and sat at the table. He gave me one of those where-is-the-baby looks.

"Shes still sleeping, long night last night she wouldnt fall asleep." He just nodded. We sat at breakfast in silence until he got up washed his plate and went back to his music. I frowned to myself, I know he loves his music but the most time we have spent together is when we are sleeping. I washed the dishes and headed upstairs. I knocked on the door, and I heard him get up and unlock it.

"Mace im writing you a song but I cant think of the rest its on have way done." He said as he started to strum.

"Either Nick I would love to hear it!" I was sure he could tell I was beaming with joy. He begun to play.

'They say love has no meaning, but I just smile and say

when I loo into her big brown eyes, I feel as if I can never look away

My heart skips a beat when I hear her voice, above anything I hear her loud and clear

Everyone says im in way to deep, but i dont care because your so beautiful when you sleep

So if life is a fairlytale can you be my queen and I promise i'll get you anything

No matter how far our love is beyond the stars, you truly are a inspiration in the making, oh

you are an inspiration in the making'

"Im sorry Mace I cant think of the rest and I-" I wouldnt sit there and let him finish because the song was so beautiful I had to kiss him. If only I could sing a song for him like that. I pulled away because I needed air.

"Nick you are the best boyfriend ever and I love you so much!" He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. We didnt let go until we heard Miricale crying from her nursery. "I will get her Nick-". I tried to explain until he cut me off.

"No Mace we will do it together." I smiled as we walked hand and hand into our daughter's nursery.

A/N Thank you for the wonderful reviews Im trying to update before my cheer pratice lol, well review and sorry for grammer mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wheres My Happily Ever After

A/N The reviews are awesome thank youu guys so much! I dont own anything duhhh!

Nick's P.O.V

It has been two weeks, four days, and I believe eleven hours since the day she kicked me out. She never even let me explain, well I dont blame her she was just in the heat of the moment. She will forgive me right...

FLASHBACK

I walked into the house and found Macy crying on the couch. She was holding a letter and when she saw me come in she just sobbed harder. It kills me to see her like this, it truly does! I slowly reached for her hand but she quickly yanked it away. She most of saw the confusion on my face.

"Dont you ever touch me, I just need you to go upstairs..pack yourr bags and dont ever come here again!" Miricale must of heard her because I could hear crying upstairs. I wanted to help my child but her mother waas fuming about something I couldnt quite grasb. I did as Macy told me because when shes angry...I mean she is angry! I came down and tried to talk to her but she put her finger to my mouth and opened my hand and place a folded piece of paper in it. "Read it somewhere other than here and when you have the frickin' balls to apologize or even truly explain, then you can com see me...otherwise goodbye Nick." she guided my towards the door and slammed it in my face. I decided to read the letter when I got to Kevin's house. I decided to stay with him because I didnt want to deal with Joe and Stella drama. I sat on the guess bed in Kevin's house and unfolded the letter.

'_Dear Nick,_

_Baby I miss you last night was so fun! I hope we can do this again. Oh and you forgot to give me your number but I know your address so I sent a letter. Well I left my number on the otherside so call baby! _

_Love,_

_Jess_

Jess? Who the heck is Jess, oh no the crazy fan girl who kissed me last night! I called Kevin into the room and he just shook his head silently and left. I was confused on how Kevin said nothing then I heard him on the phone.

"Listen Macy shes just some...I know...but he...Macy please just...wait" I guess she hung up because Kevin came back into the room. "Dude she wont let me explain...she says you need to explain and then she hung up. Last week I tried three times but Macy just slammed the door in my face.

END OF FLASHBACK

I hate not being with Macy, but it has givien me time to write songs for a new album but thats when I came up with my idea. I grabbed my guitar and headed over to Macy's house.

Macy's P.O.V

I heard a knock on the door. I put Miricale into her high chair and headed towards the door. When I saw NIck my body tingled but I couldnt stay mad when I saw him in some way he melted me. I gestured for him to come in and he plopped down on the couch, and I joined him. He begun to strum his guitar.

'_Never thought I would but I did it, did it like that, did it like this_

_did it like everybody knows, that we got something real shawty (shawty,shawty)_

_I know I feel so shout it like that, shout it like this_

_listen up everybody knows but you so here it goes_

_cause I really never noticed took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments now im starting to believe that you_

_could be at the show and know everyone, but its you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am _

_Baby im your biggest fan..oohhh listen_

_Everytime you smile for me, takes a while for me to bring myself back_

_cause your all that, and I just had to let you know_

_that im screaming out in the crowd for ya, I can be to loud because I dont care_

_Let em' all stare I just want everyone to know the truth, its only you_

_I really never noticed took a while for me to see _

_playing back the moment, now im starting to believe (starting to believe)_

_rhat you could be at the show and know everyone but its you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am..baby im your bigges fan_

_(rap) You showed up and you looked so classy make me think twice bout the way_

_I was acting you were there from the start of it all, like a dream came to life_

_now im left in all, stars shine but your light is the brightest, and love flies but yours is the highest_

_your'e so sweet that it drives me crazy, a summer like no other your my L.A baby (end of rap)_

_no I never really noticed took a while for me to see, (while for me to see)_

_playing back the moments now im starting to believe (starting to believe)_

_that you could be at the show and know everyone, but its you who makes me sing_

_I dont know where we are but I know who I am...baby im your biggest fan. oohh baby im your biggest fan_

_oooohhhh that you could be at the show and know everyone but its you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am...baby im your biggest fan_

"Mace I need you understand that no girl even comes close to you and I would never hurt you...ok?" I cant believe he just did that. He really does love me. "Macy are you in there" He said waving his hand infront of my face.

"I cant get over the fact you said shawty and you rapped!" He laughed and then kissed my cheek. He explained the situation and asked for my forgivness but I was still uneasy, was he telling the truth or was this Jess girl really crazy."Nick I-"

A/N DUNN DUNN DUNN DUNNNN CLIFFHANGER! lol okay so contest if you want to be a character in the rest of my story include this in your review. First name, Age, Hobbies,Fav Color, Sports you may play, Fav foods, About yourself, and why you should be picked, deadline is 8/19/10 hurry if you want to be in this story! thanks


	5. Chapter 5

A/N IMPORTANT! I AM LOOKING FOR TWO PEOPLE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE STORY. ONE PERSON

WILL BE MACY'S FRIEND OR SISTER AND THE OTHER WILL BE ONE OF THE JONAS' GIRLFRIENDS! PLEASE ENTER AND IT DOESNT MATTER GIRL OR BOY BECAUSE YOUU COULD BE EITHER BE A BOY FRIEND OF MACY OR WHATEVER SO ENTER AND GOOD LUCK!


	6. Chapter 6

Well I got more people then I thought I would and I really want to continue sooo the winners are xoTINAx3xo , thankmelater673929 , and nikki! So to all the winners will be in this chapter and I will be sure to add your personality in the story.

Disclaimer I own nothing

Chapter 5: Secret Girlfriend

Macy's P.O.V

So of course I forgave Nick and he moved back in that night. So tommorow is Miricale's frist birthday! Our families are coming to celebrate and right Nick have been up all night getting ready. I have to say we are both really tired and I can see Nick nodding off.

"Nick..hunny why dont you go to sleep?" He just shook his head no and refused. So that night we finished and we both woke up early for the arrival of our guest. Nick and I got the cake and clean uped I have to supringly well. There was a knock on the door and I went to the door. "Lexi, i havent seen you in forever sis..come in!" I hugged my sister Lexi and showed her to the dining room. Lexi is my big sister and we look so different from eachother. Nick thought we were just friends the first time he met her. In school Lexi was always the popular cheerleader and I was the obsessed Jonas fan.

"Macy where is my gorgeous niece, I cant wait to see her!" Lexi shrieaked, she always get overly excited but she is the best sister ever! I pointed upstairs and she ran upstairs. Before I knew it my whole family was here and about half of Nick's family was here. Then there was another knock at the door. I jumped up in down in excitement as I saw it was Nicole, Stella, and Joe. They all hugged me and Stella and of Joe of course raced to the nursery. I could hear Stella, Lexi, and Joe argue over who would hold her. I giggled as I lead Nicole into the dining room.

"Macy this place is fab!" Nicole exclaimed her eyes widened as she saw how large our dining room was.

"Why thank you Nikki." I left her as she found some of our other friends. Then there was a knock, and it had to be Kevin he was the last person we were waiting for. Nick and I both opened it and found Kevin and also some girl. Nick and I exchanged curious glances. "Hello Kevin...and uhmm...-"

"Tina. My name is Tina!" She held out her hand and I shook it. 'wow this girl is nice' I thought to myself.

"Im Macy and this is Nick." Nick held out his hand and shook hers and Kevin just smiled.

Nick's P.O.V

"Kevin may I speak to you in private?" Kevin nodded his head and we walked down to the basement. "Dude who is she?"

"Shes my girlfriend and I discoverd we both share a love for tacos and music!" Kevin was beaming with joy when he said tacos.

"Ohh music huh...can she sing or something?" He nodded and smiled. "You must really like Tina."

"I think I love her dude, I mean she so outgoing and caring and I mean the taco thing makes her a keeper."

"What is with you and tacos bro?" We both laughed and headed back upstairs.

Macy's P.O.V

"You look really pretty Tina!" She was wearing a pretty purple dress and was really nice on her.

"Thank you, you look pretty yourself!" I gave her a 'thank you' smile and walked her towards the dining room. I saw Nick and Kevin coming back upstairs and called Nick over.

"Lets go get Miricale, and besides who knows what her Aunt Lexi and Stella,and Uncle Joe did." He laughed an we walked up stairs suprised them all calmy talking.

"Hey here are the parents now!" Joe exclaimed followed by laughter. I smiled and Nick slowly took Miricale from Stella and we all walked downstairs together.

A/N: DOnt worry Nicole,Tina,and Alexis you guys will be in more! Hope you liked it review please(:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : I am making anotther JONAS story becaus eI feel bad for the people who dlidnt make this one so I have started the story and ariana kaylani you will 100% be in it as one of the Jonas' girlfriend okay! So keeping sending in stuff for the contest and also read this story which soon will come to a close. Thanks youu guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: IM BACKKKKK! LAST CHAPTER.

Chapter: Our Two Years

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

Macy's P.O.V

Everyone said I looked stunning and how much I shouldnt be nervous, but i was shaking terribly. "Stella are you sure the dress is pretty enough...or what if he gets cold feet...or what if-"

"Mace babe chill, you look stunning...I cant believe your getting married!" Stella exclaimed as we both were jumping up and down like little girls. As we settled down the door to my room flew open.

"MACY!" my two best friends and sister screamed. Lexi, Nikki, and Tina looked gorgeous in their bridesmaids gowns. All the gowns including Stella's were aqua and flowing.

"Hey guys we have exactly...twenty-five minutes so lets go!" We all made our way downstairs. My mother was gracious enough to take Miricale so dont think I forgot her! We all piled into the limo outside my house and made our way to the church.

Nick's P.O.V

"You can do this Nick you are the man...you are the man...YOU ARE NICK LUCAS...NICK OF JONAS!" I tried pep talking myself but as the exspression on my face read...it wasnt helping. Then I heard laughter. I slowly turned around and saw Joe, Kevin, and Frankie laughing like crazy.

"YOU ARE NICK OF JONAS!" Kevin mocked while the two other boys laughed. I rolled my eyes and fixed my tux. I was at the church already and people were already starting to take their seats. Then I heard a knock on the door and saw my dad.

"Nick time for you to take your position...and im proud of you son." My father and I exchanged a hug and then I started for the main room.

Macy's P.O.V

It was time already. I could here the music and I saw Stella and Joe walk arms linked follwed by Kevin and Tina, then by Frankie and Nikki. Lexi and Jimmy one of Nick's friends were last and Lexi said good luck as she walked out. Then the flower girl went and now it was time for me. I slowly walked out flowers in hand. I heard gasps and people say "she looks breath taking." Then my eyes locked with Nick's and he smiled. I felt blush slowly rise to my cheeks. We heard the priest say whatever but I was looking at Nick and thinking...how did I get this lucky. Finally I heard Nick say "I do" then it was my turn ai quickly returned those words. He blushed this time and smiled.

"You may kiss the bride!" Nick quickly advanced towards me lifted my veil and kissed me with passion. Everyone was clapping and cheering and Nick whispered two words he said to me when everything important happened between us.

"Something Great."


End file.
